The Federal Communications Commission (FCC) has allotted a spectrum of bandwidth in the 60 GHz frequency range (57 to 64 GHz). The Wireless Gigabit Alliance (WiGig) is targeting the standardization of this frequency band that will support data transmission rates up to 7 Gbps. Integrated circuits, formed in semiconductor die, offer high frequency operation in this millimeter wavelength range of frequencies. Some of these integrated circuits utilize Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) or Silicon-Germanium (Site) technology to form the dice in these designs. At 60 GHz, achieving the desired parameters of gain (G), bandwidth (BW) and noise figure (NF) present difficult challenges. These parameters can be traded against the other in the design of these high frequency circuits.
A source follower, also known as a common drain amplifier, is a circuit configuration of an active device that is used in circuit designs to provide a voltage buffer or to transform impedances. A CMOS source follower circuit provides high input impedance, moderate current gain, low output impedance and a voltage gain approaching one Such a device can be fabricated using the CMOS 40 nm technology designed to operate at a VDD of 1.2V.
A Sallen-Key topology is a second-order active filter that presents a finite input impedance and a small output impedance in its external filter characteristics. The filters can be designed as a low-pass, band-pass or high-pass filter. Such active filters avoid the use of inductors which can consume large areas in integrated circuits. A higher filter gain is achieved by cascading two or more Sallen-Key filter stages.